Valentine Chocolate
by Empress Vegah
Summary: Valentine's day is coming! Everybody is busy planing for his gifts! How can Kagami give her own chocolate to her special man when she doesn't know how to start? Warning: Has a dark ending.


This is my first fanfiction. Supposedly this is an assignment for English.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lucky Star. **

* * *

**_Valentine Chocolate_**

* * *

I am going to tell you a story about a girl named Kagami Hiiragi.

* * *

Kagami Hiiragi, a purple-haired and a lavender-haired girl, was seventeen years old and a second year high school student. Smart, pretty and strong-willed, many girls admired her for what she was. She was the top of the class, the class representative, and the star runner. She was, you could say, a yamato nadeshiko (the perfect girl). The only thing she did not master was the art of cooking.

It was early February then, when you still need to wear coats, mittens and scarves to protect you from the harsh wind of from the falling precipitate. It was also one day before all the girls in town would hunt down the boys, especially those who had fallen from the heavens and those whose faces were blessed by God, to give them chocolates expressing their affection, love and idolization.

It was a day before Valentine's Day.

Kagami Hiiragi was in a predicament. She didn't know how to make valentine chocolates, and the following day was already February 14! So she asked her friend, Konata Izumi, a blue-haired, green-eyed girl, for help on how to make chocolates. Konata gave her a recipe especially for her, in a condition that she'd give her a portion of her homemade chocolate. Because she was so desperate, she readily agreed. So Konata went to her house that night and observed, corrected, and praised her while she made the chocolate for her certain someone. While Konata was sitting on the chair of the Hiiragi dinning room, she could say that the recipient of her chocolate was very close to her heart.

It was past midnight when Konata fell asleep. But she can still remember Kagami working on the kitchen. When she woke up, the lavender-eyed girl was on the opposite side of the table, looking hopeful. Konata looked down and saw an elegant-looking box, wrapped with a soft, light pink paper and tied with white laces.

"Is this for him?" Konata asked. She nodded and blushed. Kagami had a strong character, but she also had a shy personality. The blue-haired girl looked at the other tray in front of her and saw four beautifully molded hearts, rich brown in color, bearing the words "I", "thank", "you", and an exclamation point on the last heart. Konata was deeply touched.

She took the last heart, staring at its exclamation point, noting the smoothness of the heart's surface. She took a deep breath, inhaling the sweet cocoa-slash-milk aroma, thinking _it smells great_! She also noticed that it still hadn't melted in her hand. She smiled and licked the brown object in her hand, and was astonished. The smooth texture was appropriate for her sensitive tongue, and the taste! Oh, the taste, even though it was just a lick, the heavenly sweetness plus the milky sapidity of the heart-shaped cocoa-flavored candy was exquisite.

Konata couldn't help it, she took a big bite and she'd thought all her senses heightened. The creamy texture, its suitable softness, the perfect sweetness, and the rich cocoa flavor blended into one whole product made the jade-eyed girl reach the heavens, leaving her poor body below. After swallowing, it left her body wanting more.

It was a miracle. Kagami made a flawless chocolate.

When she returned to her body after a mind-blowing experience, she looked at Kagami's expectant face and said, "I'm sure your special someone will love it." She beamed and Konata had to smile. It was rare sight to see Kagami ecstatic.

Konata asked her how she was going to give the chocolate. She said, "Come what may. The situation will just come." She asked her again, "You really love him, do you?" Her reply surprised the shorter girl. "More than my life."

Konata saw Kagami again later that day. She smiled. She was giving her precious chocolate to her love interest. At last, Konata thought, she finally got the chance to give it to him. But she noticed that the boy didn't raise his hand to accept it. He wasn't even happy. Kagami was looking down, extending her hands, offering the light pink box. Then she heard, "I'm sorry. I already love another person. I cannot accept it."

Konata was furious. Mad. She was about to scream obscenities to him on how hard her friend worked for it when Kagami raised her head, and rivers of tears flowed from her beautiful lavender eyes. She said it was okay, that she understood, and she walked away from that foolish, despicable lad. Konata tried to catch up with her, but then she dashed away. She was a runner, after all.

The petite girl couldn't find Kagami in school. She decided to stop by her house. It seemed empty, but she still went inside. The light in the kitchen was on, so she went directly there and found the place the same. Nothing was wrong.

But when she turned around, Kagami was lying on the floor, bathing in her own blood.

My name is Konata Izumi, and this story is about my best friend who committed suicide because of unrequited love.


End file.
